


On se fait peur

by Kandai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Songfic, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils auraient dû s'en douter que ça allait déraper. Après tout, cela n'était qu'un de leurs sempiternels défis ? N'est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On se fait peur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Toei.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en avril 2010.

#  On se fait peur

D'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient se souvenir, ils n'avaient jamais été égaux. Aussi bien aux yeux des gens de l'orphelinat qu'aux yeux des Chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Et contrairement aux bruits qui couraient comme quoi l'aîné avait toujours été un modèle pour tous, Saga n'avait pas toujours le beau rôle. On l'avait parfois jugé parfois trop ambitieux, trop soucieux de son image, trop matérialiste. Kanon était infiniment plus simple que son frère, presque frustre. Ils avaient eu tous deux leur lot de qualités et défauts mais quand Saga s'efforçait de maquiller sa part d'ombre pour ne laisser voir que tout ce qui n'était que beauté, Kanon essayait de rester le plus naturel possible, s'attirant parfois les foudres de la communauté.

  
_A trop jouer avec le feu_

  
_La mort les yeux dans les yeux_

  
_Bloquer l'aiguille au compteur_

  
_Tout à cent à l'heure_  

Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas égaux, ils se défiaient constamment. Des défis de rien du tout, des joutes de gamins, que l'extérieur considérait comme une manifestation parfaitement normale d'une rivalité fraternelle. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas les premiers et ne seraient sûrement pas les derniers à se provoquer mutuellement, à essayer de prouver leur valeur individuelle face à la comparaison, à chercher le regard de l'autre dans l'espoir constant d'éveiller son intérêt... C'était courant dans les fratries. Pourquoi pas dans celle-là ? Tous futurs Chevaliers d'Or qu'ils étaient, ils n'en étaient pas moins des enfants. Des jumeaux qui se défiaient dans une joute qui paraissait sans fin. On avait laissé faire. On pensait que ça passerait. Peut-être, n'aurait-on pas dû ?

  
_A trop vivre sur le fil_ _A trop faire les imbéciles_

  
_Ne rien garder sous le pied_

  
_Toujours tout donner  
_  
En grandissant, cela n'avait pas changé. Cela n'avait pas empiré mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'amélioration. Dès que l'un faisait mine de prendre le dessus, l'autre se rattrapait tout aussitôt. Chacun guettant les failles de l'autre pour pouvoir saisir la bonne occasion et s'élever un échelon au-dessus. Mais cette fois-ci, ces jeux avaient perdu leur innocence cruelle. Saga et Kanon avaient grandi. Ils s'étaient rendus compte, sans le vouloir vraiment, qu'à la fin, il n'en resterait plus qu'un. Et si aucun n'avait réellement envie de perdre sa moitié, aucun n'avait non plus envie de céder sa place. La tension avait monté, la peur d'être perdant, de devenir irrémédiablement dépendant de l'autre les poussa plus loin, jusqu'à s'affronter dans une arène, en venir aux mains, faire couler le sang de l'autre pour gagner. Ne pas perdre contre son double. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se le permettre. C'aurait été pire encore que de perdre l'armure des Gémeaux.

 _On se fait peur_  
Main dans la main

 _On se fait peur_

  
Ils aimaient cette relation compétitive qu'ils entretenaient. Ils aimaient se savoir surveillés constamment, avoir l'attention de l'autre focalisée sur soi en permanence. Ils s'y sentaient à l'aise, dans cette attitude de défi perpétuel, si bien que même quand Saga gagna l'armure, Kanon ne s'avoua pas vaincu et continua à provoquer son jumeau, même si celui-ci s'avérait meilleur, supérieur. Sans se douter réellement que la situation avait changé. Mais, était-ce de sa faute, aurait-il pu le prévoir ?

 _Freine_

 _Tire un peu plus fort sur les rênes_

 _Avant qu'on se fasse de la peine_

 _Avant que le vide nous entraîne_

  
Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sut réellement quand la situation avait commencé à devenir invivable. Toujours s'affronter, malgré l'amour qui véhiculait entre eux, toujours garder la tête haute. Ne pas se permettre d'être faible. Sachant parfaitement que le jour où l'un se détournerait de l'autre serait fatal pour eux. Chacun redoutant la fin et le ravin qui les attendait, qui les entraînait inexorablement vers leur déchéance. Chacun ne souhaitant ni perdre ni gagner. Chacun vivant un peu plus dépendant de l'autre.

 _A trop vouloir l'impossible_

 _A trop se croire invincible_

 _A trop craindre les regrets_

 _De vivre à moitié_

  
Quand la rupture s'était-elle opérée ? Quand s'étaient-ils rendus compte qu'ils étaient bien trop proche de la folie et que celle-ci menaçait de les engloutir tous les deux ? Peut-être trop tard, peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait été leur perte ? Peut-être cette jalousie idiote, peut-être cette peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... peut-être parce qu'ils s'aimaient plus que la morale ne l'acceptait, plus qu'eux-mêmes ne l'acceptaient ? Ils n'avaient pas appris à reconnaître ce qui véhiculait entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas appris à s'aimer avec douceur et passion. Ils ne connaissaient que la violence et l'amertume. Peut-être que c'était cela qui avait causé leur perte ? La méconnaissance de l'amour et la foi de la constance. Et l'espoir de se voir égal à l'autre... au moins un instant. Peut-être...

 _On se fait peur  
Au quotidien_

 _On se fait peur  
Freine_

 _Tire un peu plus fort sur les rênes_

 _Avant qu'on se fasse de la peine_

 _Avant que le vide nous entraîne_

  
L'un avait une dague dans la main, l'autre un trident. D'autres armes pour le même but : dépasser l'autre, lui cracher sa supériorité au visage. Ne pas se permettre de flancher ou alors dans le secret d'une chambre, laisser les larmes d'impuissance et d'amertume couler. Se maudire, maudire l'autre pour leur manque de clairvoyance. Hurler 'Je te hais' alors qu'on pense le contraire. Et oublier, oublier que s'ils avaient arrêté de se chercher à tous prix, tout aurait été différent. Meilleur ? Impossible d'en juger.

 _On se fait peur  
Main dans la main_

 _La moindre erreur  
Et de nous deux c'est la fin_

  
Et soudain, alors que l'apogée était proche, la chute. La mort pour l'un, le désespoir et la folie pour l'autre. Et l'idée de la vengeance, d'une vengeance noirâtre à l'image des ténèbres qui l'avaient englouti. La lune, même si elle rêve d'être à sa place, ne peut vivre bien longtemps sans le soleil. Puis une nouvelle chute, mais avec un espoir de rédemption. Un espoir d'égalité, pour lui et son frère, dans la mort.

 _Freine_

 _Tire un peu plus fort sur les rênes_

 _Avant qu'on se fasse de la peine_

 _Avant que le vide nous entraîne_

  
Et si je deviens ton égal... peut-être qu'on arrêtera de se battre pour finalement s'aimer ?

Peut-être ?  


  


 _Freine_

 _Tire un peu plus fort sur les rênes_

 _Avant qu'on finisse à la benne_

 _Avant que le vide nous entraîne_


End file.
